An Ethernet technology is currently a major data network technology, and mainly applies to networks of two bandwidth types: 10 gigabits per second (Gbps) and 40 Gbps. A blade server is a type of server commonly used in the Ethernet, and the blade server mainly includes two parts: a server blade connected to a user equipment and a switch board connected to a network device, where multiple ports are disposed on the switch board to connect the server blade.
According to different supported bandwidth, the ports of the switch board may also be classified into a type of port supporting 10 Gbps and a type of port supporting 40 Gbps, and correspondingly the ports of the switch board are separately set as 10 Gigabit Ethernet (GE) ports and 40 GE ports. During use of the blade server, a network adapter is fastened onto the server blade, and the server blade is connected to a port on the switch board, so as to implement network connectivity.
However, each port on the switch board in the prior art can only be configured to a port of one bandwidth type; if the bandwidth type is changed, the entire switch board needs to be restarted. As a result, a normal service function of the switch board is affected, and consequently a requirement for flexible bandwidth configuration cannot be met.